shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jefferscott
Jefferscott is the slash ship between Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott from the Life is Strange fandom. Canon Due to Nathan and Sean Prescott (his biological father) having a bad relationship, Nathan looks to Mark Jefferson as a mentor and father figure. Mark gets the trust of Nathan to gain access to the Prescott fortune. It seems that Nathan greatly values this relationship while Mark simply uses the boy for his own purposes. However, it has been repeatedly said by Jefferson himself that he considers Nathan a very talented photographer and that he cares about him. Since Mark Jefferson is obsessed with the idea of innocence evolving into corruption, manipulating Nathan and breaking him down could be a way of satisfying his needs. Life is Strange Polarized Mark will thank Max if she accused Nathan in the Principal's office earlier. If Max says that Mark used Nathan, he will reply that he prefers the term "manipulated." If Max claims that Nathan is as sick as Jefferson, Mark will tell her not to judge. If Max says that Jefferson didn't care about Nathan, Mark denies it. Jefferson can say that he helped Nathan realize his vision and that so few people get that chance. Mark says that his relationship with Nathan was touching for a while. Max asks if he told Nathan all about his plans, to which Mark answers that he tells him what he needed to hear. If Max claims to have cared more about Nathan than he did, Jefferson will get furious and deny this. This may indicate that he did care about Nathan. According to Jefferson, Nathan chose Rachel Amber as a model by following Jefferson's footsteps to impress him and drugged her but accidentally killed her by giving her an overdose. After her death, he was traumatized and feels deeply sorry for what happened to her, since he "never wanted to hurt Rachel or anybody". However, Jefferson could be lying, especially seeing the photos he took of Nathan, spaced out and lying under Rachel. If Max didn't stop Warren Graham from beating Nathan and said that Mark is evil, he remarks, "Oh, I see. You and your friends almost beat Nathan to death. See, we're not that different..." or "You're "good" because you stopped your friend from beating Nathan up" if Max stopped Warren. Which means that Mark knew what happened, maybe Nathan told him. When Max asks where is Nathan now, Mark claims that he is dead and buried and that the police will never find his body. Fanon Any shipping with Mark Jefferson (commonly dubbed "Jeffershit" by the fandom) is an immediate "no." The shippers of the two "main" ships, Pricefield and Grahamfield, whom engage in ship wars often will sometimes come together and agree that Jefferscott (and any ship with Jefferson) is disgusting, as Jefferson is the antagonist of the series, and is 20 or so years older than the other characters, who are in high school. Fandom FAN FICTION :Nathan/Jefferson on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR :